In the art of suppling pressurized materials, such as compressed gas, it is known to fill smaller containers (e.g., tanks) from a larger bulk source. Often, there are a great number of smaller containers that are to be filled from a bulk source. Accordingly, the amount of manual labor tends to increase proportionately to an increase in the number of containers that are to be filled.
Also, various other steps are involved in a process of the filling of containers. For example, the containers must be evacuated and cleaned prior to filling, and the containers must be sealed, secured, and labeled subsequent to filling. Also, the containers often must be handled between such process steps (e.g., moving the containers among process step locations). Similar to the filling step itself, the amount of manual labor typically increases for such other steps proportionately to an increase in the number of containers that are to be filled.